Sweet October
by Sparkygirl266
Summary: It's about the Characters of Kingdom Hearts in high school. Through Namine's Point of view and sometimes other peoples too. I am bad at writing summaries.Well they thought and hoped nothing was going to change but when Sora's cousin Roxas comes along thin


"If I can't have you nobody can!" "Ha ha ha!"  
That line is so gay Naminè thought. No offense to gay people sorry! She was exceptionally nice and cared for others feelings a lot.

"I know." Kairi droned.

"Oh, did I just say that out loud?" Namine questioned.

"Yup!" Kairi said bluntly. Olette and Selphie giggled, and were soon followed by Kairi and Naminè. It was the last day before school started and this was almost a ritual they had, that every night before school started they would have a sleepover and watch weird movies that no one else saw. Their parents were close friends, and were trusted the girls enough to let them do this. This time the sleepover was at Kairi's.

BANG! The girls screamed high pitch girly screams well because they were girls off course! And huddled together like baby puppies. The cause of this girly action was because of the crazy mental lady in the movie just killed herself.

"Wow, that was…" " Random and out of place", Namine finished for Olette.

"Yeah", Olette sighed. There was a silence between the girls and then a large eruption of giggles.

Namine was the first to stop laughing and she looked up at Kairi's bedroom ceiling, at the beautiful white glow in the dark stars she painted for her when Kairi was crazy about stars.

Namine thought it was the prettiest thing in Kairi's room, not because she made it. But, because it stood out from all the pink in the room and contrasted against it well. Namine sighed she wondered what school was going to be like.

Soon a hand waved against her face breaking her thoughts. " Earth to Namine!" Selphie called. Kairi and Olette giggled.

Namine smiled "Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing just wanted to see if you were still in this world!"

Namine's smile grew wider " Yup, still here!" she grinned they all laughed. Namine wondered what made girls including her laugh so much?

" Uh-oh! I think we lost her again" Olette smirked. " Namine! Earth to Namine!" Selphie called out to her.

Namine stood up in her sleeping bag. They all were laid out next to each other in Kairi's living room. " Hey, you guys what do you think this year is going to be like?"

" I don't know", Kairi gently caressed " But maybe it will be the same but with some new twists and turn"

"Wow, Kairi the last time I heard you talk like that was when you were writing that letter to Sora when he went away for summer vacation!" Selphie chimed in. The girls burst into laughter at this. It was like every time they laughed a volcano erupted or lightning struck, but only sweeter.

Namine remembered that time and smiled. Kairi was always spinning around in circles, reciting poetry that I helped her write, daydreaming in class, and sometimes was unusually quiet, it was like if he wasn't their she had to be thinking about him.

" Kairi you do like Sora and that time was all the proof we'll ever need to prove it!" Selphie explained. A sweet ripple of laughter sparked from Namine's mouth, because what Selphie said was completely true.

Kairi turned a deep crimson and in the dark it was hard to tell but sometimes a girl just knows.

" That proves it. Olette said as she smiled. Olette loved anything romantic. Actually the movie was a romantic comedy/ drama. I thought it was more drama than anything else.

"Oh, just shut up." Kairi's words spluttered and barely made it out of her mouth. We all could tell just by that, that she didn't mean them. "Lets, just all go to sleep now!" was all that Kairi could manage to say, and we nodded our heads in agreement even though you couldn't really see us do it.

I was surprised I actually got to sleep, because I usually think myself to sleep, (I know it's weird!), but hey what ever works.

The next morning I was the first to wake up. I tiptoed across the other girls and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As I got out fully dressed I saw that they already had woken up.

As soon as I was out they dashed pasted me for the bathroom.

I checked the clock it was 7:30 and school started at 8:00! " Uh, hurry up guys!" was all I could mange to say.

Olette was the only 1 left because she took a shower while Kairi and Selphie were blabbing about boys and their outfits. Olette and I didn't care as much as them when it came to clothes. We smiled and Olette came over. " Can you believe them?" Olette scolded.

I laughed it was funny when ever she did that. " I actually can they were probably talking about their awesome outfits and stuff like that" Namine replied.

"Yeah, it was getting boring so I went downstairs to take a shower" " So I wonder what Kairi and Selphie are going to wear?" Olette questioned.

We both gave each other looks and prayed it wasn't something sluttish. We checked the clock 7:45

"Come' on guys hurry up!" I screamed at the bathroom door. " Selphie! Kairi! HURRY UP!" I screeched.

"Hold on for one freaking second I can't get this zipper closed!" Kairi called from the bathroom.

This year we could wear what ever we wanted no more uniforms yes! I thought, but hoped that Kairi and Selphie wouldn't take advantage of it.

" Hey Kairi want some help?" I called " No it's ok I think I got it."

Selphie then came rushing out of the downstairs bathroom wearing something that was pretty nice. She had on a blue and white plaid short skirt, but it wasn't as short as expected which was a good thing.

Kairi then came out of the bathroom wearing a short very short white lacy frilly dress with a pink extremely short strapless dress on top of the white one.

" A little fancy there" was all I could manage to say after I saw her beaming smile.

"So do you guys like it?"

Olette and I looked at each other and nodded that we could spare her our truth and say something Selphie would say. Right before we were going to say something Selphie shrieked

" OMG! KAIRI I LOVE IT! LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT!" Kairi's smile grew even wider

" So how about you guys" she looked at us and we nodded in agreement with fake smiles plastered on our faces we loved her as a friend and didn't want to ruin her mood.

She squealed and hugged us all. " Right after school I'm going to take you guys to this store and to this Selphie got even more hyper.

" Um, a guys it's 7:55", I said reluctantly not wanting the happiness to stop and the franticness to begin.

The other girls' eyes grew wide as they raced down the stairs and practically sprinted out the door.

" WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST!" I called after them, but it was too late they were charging down the street as if there was no tomorrow.

That left me behind I grabbed a piece of toast and was on my way far behind them.

I was walking only for a minute and heard screams and cries, well they sounded like boys so I guess it wasn't exactly what they would call it.

They started to get closer, and I could her what they were saying a little more clearly now.

" ROXAS STOP!" one of the guys yelled.

" Roxas? Who's…" I said as I turned around and got bashed to the ground.

" Ow" the boy said, and then looked down and saw that he was practically sitting on Namine. They locked eyes for a moment and then turned away blushing

" Uh, er sorry about that", he said as he got up and offered her a hand.

" No problem" Namine smiled as she grasped his hand. They locked eyes once again,

" HEY ROXAS NICE JOB! YOU ALMOST RANOVER NAMINE!" Sora shouted as he and some other guys made their way to them.

" Namine?" Roxas asked

Namine opened her mouth to say something but Sora interrupted her.

" Sorry about that Namine Roxas here wasn't paying attention to us or who was on the road and bumped into you.

Namine giggled Roxas opened his mouth to retaliate but instead he said " Namine?" Sora smiled

" This is Namine, Namine Roxas, Roxas Namine".

" Nice to meet you Namine", Roxas said as he extended his hand

"Same here" Namine added and took his hand.

" So Namine where is everyone?" Sora asked

"Oh, well you see we were running a little late and they kind of rushed out and ran to school."

" What about you?" he asked,

" I was hungry and went to get some toast." She pointed to the piece of bread on the ground.

" Oh, er sorry about that…" Roxas trailed off.

"It's ok" Namine said smiling " I wasn't that hungry anyway, we'd better get to school though I have a feeling that we're going to be late"

"I think you right lets go." They all ran to school as fast as they could.

They slipped quietly into homeroom.

Kairi and the gang saved them all a seat. " What took you guys so long?" Kairi hissed.

" You know Kairi you don't have to whisper!" Sora said grinning goofily.

Kairi blushed and we all laughed.

"So who's that?" Selphie said pointing to Roxas.

" That," Sora said pointing to Roxas, "is my cousin Roxas, he moved and is new here"

" Ohhh" Selphie exclaimed.

They all compared classes turns out she had English with Roxas and Olette science with Kairi and Selphie Gym with Kairi Selphie Roxas Sora and Olette Lunch with everyone and math with Roxas and Olette Social Studies with Sora and Kairi and Art with Roxas.

" Wow, you have a lot of classes with Roxas that must mean he's smart!" Selphie said excitedly.

" And what about the rest of us?" said Olette

" Hey guys at least one of you are in all of my classes so we're all smart ok?" Namine said trying to drop the subject she hated it when people talked about how good she was at school. She even dropped some honors classes so she could be with her friends.

The bell rang and they were off. They all had made plans to walk with each other to each class.


End file.
